xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is a self-proclaimed goth punk rock "Evil Boy Genius" and one of the main antagonists. He is constantly building different types of robots, the most common is the Jack-Bot. His first appearance was in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" where he met the Heylin witch, Wuya and learned of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. He says that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. His grandmother gave him his infamous heli-bot when he turned evil. As mentioned above, Jack is an experienced robotic engineer. Throughout the series, he often resorts to sobbing in public or screaming in terror due to his many defeats. Jack lives in his off-screen, wealthy parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab. He has a younger cousin Megan, who sides with the Xiaolin. Examples of Jack's "evil heroes" are Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Before these two showed up in the series, Jack was the dragon in training's most formidable enemy. He looks up to those evil heroes and tries to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt (emotionally and physically). Later in the episode "Hannibal's Revenge" Kimiko disguises herself into looking like Jack to win a showdown. In the last episode, Jack is left with only his favorite Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey Staff. Skills and Abilities Jack is a robotic-engineering genius and commands an army of Jack-Bots. He occasionally modifies them to have better defenses, new weaponry, or alterations appropriate for the setting. He invented a time machine, although it required the Eye of Dashi for power. He developed a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to find Shen Gong Wu without Wuya's help. While not a warrior, he has shown above-average physical attributes in his showdowns and Shen Gong Wu hunts. Without his robotic minions, he is largely defenseless against the appreciably stronger Xiaolin Warriors. Despite almost constant defeats at the hands of his enemies and rivals from both sides, he remains persistent, coming to nearly every Shen Gong Wu location.Some times Jack Spicer ,when sceard, sucks his thumb while cradling like a little whinning baby Personality Jack can easily be described as childish. He is spiteful and loves to gloat, which usually costs him his victory. He is cocky, especially at the beginning of the series, and is often a smart-alek. He is obnoxious, whiny, and dramatic. He is spoiled by his rich parents, but he is also determined. Despite his genius and technological prowess, he is very clumsy and goofy, and has little common sense. He often uses dated and odd-sounding sayings and phrases, and is somewhat eccentric. Jack has many fears, is easily frightened, and almost always panics when confronted; however, he shows up to nearly every conflict. He manages to put off everyone he encounters, with every character considering him irritating. At times, he has gone into the Ying-Yang World, losing his evil side and coming out as "Good Jack", who is quirky, spunky, dramatic, and what can only be described as the greatest good. "Good Jack" is also incredibly optimistic, and overly helpful. However, "Good Jack" is just as annoying to the other characters as regular Jack. Jack has shown tendencies toward good even as his normal self, such as when he saved the Xiaolin monks from Wuya in Days Past, albeit for a selfish reason. He also made a genuine attempt to turn good in The Apprentice, although he ultimately slipped back to evil. It is notable that most of Jack's successes, such as defeating Wuya and rescuing the monks' chi from the Ying-Yang world, occur when Jack is on the side of good. Physical Appearance Jack is a tall, thin young teenager boy with white skin, red eyes, and spiky, bright-red hair. He has a round, oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He almost always wears his signature yellow spiral goggles on his head, a long black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, his heli-pack, black pants, and black boots. He has black marks under his eyes, which is obviously make-up. Partnership Lists Jack has had many, many allies. In chronological order, they are: * Wuya * Katnappé * Xiaolin Monks (to stop Wuya) * Robo-Jack * PandaBubba * Vlad * Cyclops * Jack Spicer's Evil Dreamteam * Chase Young * Gigi * Tubbimura * Hannibal Roy Bean Relationships Wuya Wuya brought Jack into the world of Shen Gong Wu. He gives her very little respect but will usually take her back after a betrayal. First, she wanted to drop Jack for Katnappé but Katnappé only wanted the Golden Tiger Claws. She then abandoned Jack after forming Mala Mala Jong. After the Xiaolin defeat Mala Mala Jong, she attempted to reconcile with Jack, who rejected her. Jack caught her trying to get the Reversing Mirror and taunted her for not having arms to retrieve it herself. Jack turned against Wuya when she became ruler of the world. He sent Omi back in time to get a new puzzle box from Grand Master Dashi. They used the puzzle box to strip away her powers and return her to ghostly form. After Wuya lost her power, she began working with Katnappé, and Jack started working with Robo-Jack. After both being betrayed, Wuya attempted to reforge her alliance with Jack, but he was not able to trust her. However, they do work together again, initially with the aid of Vlad. Often getting on each other's nerves, the duo have quarrels not even related to Shen Gong Wu. For example, in the episode Royal Rumble, the two were arguing about the gathering of Shen Gong Wu, and pudding cups (or lack thereof). However, there are (rare) occasions when they get along well, such as in the episode Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil, where they both laugh at Jack's cousin, Megan, trapped in one of Jack's Bubble Bot's shields; she also compliments him often in the episode Chameleon, for one of his real successes. After the opening in season three, Wuya is off and on helping Jack, merely because she is tired of sitting around in Chase Young's lair. In episodes like: "Oil in the Family", "Omi Town", and "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", she is helping him (or more likely herself) getting new Shen Gong Wu, or defeating the monks; in the season finale, she is the one standing nearest to Jack, signifying that their old alliance may once more be in effect. Chase Young Chase is Jack's "evil hero." From Chase's first appearance in "Master Monk Guan", he has tried to impress the immortal warrior, often showing heavy senses of envy at Chase's citadel, power, and his jungle cats. At first, Chase accepts the boy genius into his lair, helping with his showdown against Master Monk Guan, and generally being a supporter of his evil. Later, however, Chase developed Jack a nickname reflecting his impression of him: Insect. He often sees Jack as insignificant and otherwise useless. He is one of the Heylin members to hate Jack; he never sees Jack as an ally, and as previously stated, only as an insect. However, in the episode Saving Omi, he accepts Jack into his palace with the other villains, saying that in his own idiotic way, he was the one that led Chase to be the ruler of the world. Once the monks made it into his citadel, it was Chase, Evil Omi, and Jack that greeted them, Jack countering every Shen Gong Wu attack with the reversing mirror before it could hurt him. After this occasion, Chase has never shown any respect for him, even in the episode'' "The New Order,"'' where Jack traps Chase in the Sphere of Yun, taking control of all of Chase's possessions. In'' "Master Monk Guan," ''Chase revealed that he was also part monster. Hannibal Roy Bean Jack's other evil hero, Hannibal Roy Bean, was the personification of pure evil. He was sealed in the Ying-Yang World by Chase Young, who thought the Heylin was getting a little crowded. He was sealed for 1500 years, until Jack stumbled across him. When Jack met Hannibal, he pointed out many of Jack's flaws. When Jack denied it all, Hannibal also said that Jack had the makings of a truly evil villain. Although, it was possible that Hannibal was lying for his own benefit, attempting to get Jack to release him. When the monks, in hot pursuit came, they were greeted by none other than Jack, sitting sadly on Hannibal's throne, saying that he was tricked. When they were leaving, they ran into another Jack. Then, using The Ring of Nine Dragons, they reunited Good and Real Jack, exposing Hannibal, who somehow got ahold of the Moby Morpher. After that, Jack and Hannibal never really worked together, except for the episodes "Omi Town", and "Wu Got the Power." Triumphs His earliest success was in the episode "The Journey of a Thousand Miles," where he released Wuya from her puzzle box, and was the first one to collect a Shen Gong Wu in fifteen hundred years. One of his greatest achievements was in the episode Chameleon, where he created a robot double of Kimiko Tohomiko, and made off with all the Shen Gong Wu, except the Mantis Flip Coin. His winning streak continued in Ring of the Nine Dragons, where he defeated Omi, because he had split himself up using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. He did, however, regressed to his usual standard after the episode My Homey Omi. He had some more success in season two, where he once again defeated Omi in a showdown for the Hoduku Mouse, in the Earth's core. Nevertheless, this success was cut short by the giant spiders, who were tearing apart the world. His greatest achievement was in the episode "The New Order", where he trapped Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun, getting control of Chase's Jungle Cats, and his lair. In this episode, he antagonized the Xiaolin Monks with the Jungle Cats along with Cyclops. Another success was in the episode The Black Vipers, where he gained control of the Viper Gang by capturing them with his Jack-Bots. Although, it says that in the episode Time After Time:Part 1, without Omi, the weakened and less-unified monks were unable to stop Jack, after he had managed to upgrade his army of Jack-bots, from acquiring all the Shen Gong Wu and conquering the world, even defeating Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Bean in the progress. He ruled with an iron fist, imprisoning the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors, keeping them locked in his prison, using the Xiaolin Warriors as entertainment in his Colosseum and keeping the Heylin Warriors in a torture chamber (consisting of Hannibal Bean being secured to a stand with a plaque underneath stating "Musical Fruit", Wuya manacled to the wall in a cheerleaders outfit and Chase secured in place with yellow paint being constantly applied to his stomach). After an escape attempt roughly 50 years later, Jack slaughtered all the Xiaolin warriors except for Omi and Dojo. He also seems to be the one who assembled all the villains at the end of Time After Time:Part 2, signifying that the monk's oldest enemy may also be their most dangerous. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronciles Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Heylin Side